Shizuka Itou
Voice Actor Shizuka Itō (伊藤 静 Itō Shizuka?, born December 5, 19801 in Tokyo) is a Japanese voice actress and singer.23 She is represented by Ken Production.23 She won Best supporting actress on ’’10th Seiyu Awards’’. When voicing adult games, she is also known as Maya Takashi (高志 麻矢 Takashi Maya?), Suno Toba (鳥羽 すの Toba Suno?), Teruka Neno (祢乃 照果 Neno Teruka?) and Rina Misaki (美咲 里奈 or 三咲 里奈 Misaki Rina?).4 Itō loves drinking very much.5 She and fellow voice actress Hitomi Nabatame formed a voice acting unit called "Hitomi Nabatame and Shizuka Itō". Together they are known by the name Hitoshizuku (ひとしずく?), which is Japanese for "a single droplet". In 2012, on her 32nd birthday, she announced that she had married Filmography Television animation ;2003 * BASToF Lemon (Tiel) * Kaleido Star (Maggie) * Shingetsutan Tsukihime (Akiha Tohno) * Texhnolyze (Ran) ;2004 * Aqua Kids (animation)|Aqua Kids (Surea) * Koi Kaze (Wakaba Anzai) * Maria-sama ga Miteru (Rei Hasekura) ;2005 * Canvas 2: Niji Iro no Sketch (Hikari Tamaru) * Gakuen Alice (Tanuki) * Glass Mask|Glass Mask (Tokyo Movie version) (Norie Otobe) * Best Student Council|Gokujō Seitokai (Miura) * Ichigo Mashimaro (Keiko Yano) * Mahoraba|Mahoraba ~Heartful Days~ (Club President) * Negima! Magister Negi Magi|Mahō Sensei Negima! (Misa Kakizaki) * SoltyRei (Silvia Ban) * Starship Operators (Sinon Kouzuki) * To Heart 2 (Tamaki Kōsaka) * Tsubasa Chronicle (Chun Hyang) * Zatch Bell! (Elizabeth, Chita) * Zoids: Genesis (Kotona Elegance) ;2006 * .hack//Roots (Saburo * Animal Yokochō (Ako-sensei; Yayoi-kun) * Asatte no Hōkō (Shōko Nogami) * D.Gray-man (Lee, Lero) * Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star (Izumida Captain, Okai-sensei) * Glass Fleet (Sillua Moe Silvernail; Bride (ep 1); Zola (John-Fall's subordinate)) * Happiness! (visual novel)|Happiness! (Saya Kamijo) * Hell Girl (Noriko Hayashi (ep 22)) * MÄR (Lillis) * Negima!? (Misa Kakizaki) * Pumpkin Scissors (Alice L. Malvin) * Shakugan no Shana (Wilhelmina Carmel) * Tona-Gura! (Miu Serizawa) * Tsubasa Chronicle (Chun'yan) * Witchblade (anime)|Witchblade (Shiori Tsuzuki) * xxxHolic (Himawari Kunogi) * Yoake Mae yori Ruriiro na|Yoake Mae Yori Ruri Iro Na ~ Crescent Love ~ (Wreathlit Noel/Fiacca) ;2007 * Baccano! (Rachel) * Buzzer Beater (Io) * Da Capo II|D.C. II: Da Capo II (Mayuki Kōsaka) * Darker than Black|Darker than Black: Kuro no Keiyakusha (Alice Wang) * El Cazador de la Bruja (Nadie) * Getsumento Heiki Mina (Suiren Koushū) * Hayate the Combat Butler (Hinagiku Katsura) * Kaze no Stigma (Nanase Kudō) * Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Strikers|Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS (Shario Finīno, Otto, Deed) * Nagasarete Airantō (Chikage) * Rental Magica (Manami Kuroha) * Shakugan no Shana|Shakugan no Shana Second (Wilhelmina Carmel) * Sketchbook ~full color's~ (Hā-san) * Sky Girls (Eika Ichijō) * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann (Boota, Darry) ;2008 * Da Capo II|D.C. II: Da Capo II (Mayuki Kōsaka) * Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de (Kuonji Shinra) * A Certain Magical Index|Toaru Majutsu no Index (Kaori Kanzaki) * no Oinari-sama. (Momiji Miyabe) * xxxHolic|xxxHolic: Kei (Himawari Kunogi) * Yatterman (Yatterman 2/Ai-chan 2nd) * Blassreiter (Amanda Werner) * Sekirei (Benitsubasa) ;2009 * Kurokami|Kurokami: The Animation (Riona Kogure) * Saki (manga)|Saki (Hisa Takei) * Tayutama: Kiss on my Deity (Mifuyu Kisaragi) * Basquash! (Sela D. Miranda) * Hatsukoi Limited (Kei Enomoto) * Hayate the Combat Butler|Hayate the Combat Butler!! (Hinagiku Katsura) * Maria-sama ga Miteru|Maria-sama ga Miteru 4th season (Rei Hasakura, Seito) * Shakugan no Shana|Shakugan no Shana S (Wilhelmina Carmel) ;2010 * Dance in the Vampire Bund (Nanami Shinonome) * Nodame Cantabile: Finale (Tatiana “Tanya” Vishneva) * HeartCatch PreCure! (Momoka Kurumi, Member of Student council) * Ichiban Ushiro no Daimaou (Etou Fujiko) * Ōkami-san to Shichinin no Nakama-tachi (Ryōko Ōkami) * Working!! (Kozue Takanashi) * Amagami|Amagami SS (Haruka Morishima) * Ore no Imōto ga Konna ni Kawaii Wake ga Nai (Iori Fate Setsuna) * Sekirei ~Pure Engagement~ (Benitsubasa) * Marvel Anime|Marvel Anime: Iron Man (Nanami Ōta) * Strike Witches|Strike Witches 2 (Hanna-Justina Marseille) * A Certain Magical Index|Toaru Majutsu no Index II (Kaori Kanzaki) * Pokémon: Best Wishes! (Bel/Bianca) * Katanagatari (Zanki Kiguchi) ;2011 * Beelzebub (manga)|Beelzebub (Hildagarde) * Ro-Kyu-Bu! (Mihoshi Takamura) * Shakugan no Shana|Shakugan no Shana III Final (Wilhelmina Carmel) * Working!!|Working'!! (Kozue Takanashi) * Maji de Watashi ni Koi Shinasai! (Christiane Friedrich) * Maken-ki!] (Kikyo Yamato) ;2012 * Amagami|Amagami SS+ plus (Haruka Morishima, Jessica Morishima) * Area no Kishi(Nana Mishima) * Bodacious Space Pirates (Misa Grandwood) * Daily Lives of High School Boys (Senpai) * Fairy Tail (Flare Corona) * [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hayate_the_Combat_Butler (Hinagiku Katsura) * High School DxD (Akeno Himejima) * Jormungand (manga)|Jormungand (Koko Hekmatyar) * Jormungand (manga)|Jormungand: Perfect Order (Koko Hekmatyar) * Kokoro Connect (Maiko Fujishima) * One Piece (Lily Enstomach) * Queen's Blade Rebellion (Captain Liliana) * Psycho-Pass (Yayoi Kunizuka) ;2013 * Space Battleship Yamato 2199 (Melda Dietz) * Majestic Prince (manga)|Majestic Prince (Teoria) * Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (Bellows) * Maoyu|Maoyū Maō Yūsha (Firedrake Empress) * Hayate the Combat Butler|Hayate the Combat Butler: Cuties (Hinagiku Katsura) * High School DxD|High School DxD New (Akeno Himejima) * Dog & Scissors (Suzuna Hiiragi) * Unbreakable Machine-Doll (Kimberly) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya (Luviagelita Edelfelt) ;2014 * Saki (manga)|Saki: The Nationals (Hisa Takei) * Super Sonico|SoniAni: Super Sonico the Animation (Kyōko Tomano) * D-Frag! (Takao) * Date A Live|Date A Live II (Ellen Mira Mathers) * Blade & Soul (Yuran) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei! (Luviagelita Edelfelt) * Sailor Moon|Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (Minako Aino/Sailor Venus) * The Irregular at Magic High School (Kyōko Fujibayashi) * Terra Formars (Michelle K. Davis) * Shirobako (Chiemi Dōmoto, Suzuka Itō, Aya, Catherine Weller) ;2015 *''Assassination Classroom'' (Irina Jelavic) *''Bikini Warriors'' (Valkyrie) *''Crayon Shin Chan'' (Oohara Nanako) *''Fate/stay night|Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works'' (Luviagelita Edelfelt) * Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya|Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya 2wei Herz! (Luviagelita Edelfelt) *''Gintama'' (Okita Sougo (female)) *''Heavy Object'' (Major Floretia Capistrano) *''High School DxD|High School DxD BorN'' (Akeno Himejima) *''Prison School'' (Meiko Shiraki) *''The Rolling Girls'' (Kaguya Nayotake) *''Beautiful Bones: Sakurako's Investigation'' (Sakurako Kujō) *''Working!!|Working!!!'' (Kozue Takanashi) *''Yoru no Yatterman'' (Alouette, Dorothy) *''Young Black Jack'' (Maiko Okamoto) ;2016 *''Nurse Witch Komugi|Nurse Witch Komugi R'' (Ai Mitaka *''Assassination Classroom|Assassination Classroom 2nd Season'' (Irina Jelavic) *''Endride'' (Louise) *''Joker Game'' (Marie Torres) *''Amanchu!'' (Mako Katori) Credit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Shizuka_It%C5%8D